Interdimensional
by Fighter1357
Summary: Turns out that one of the Young Justice members isn't even from Earth-16. In other words, the Young Justice dimension. What happens when people from the other dimension come over and demand for him/her to return? What if they don't remember the other dimension at all? They've been on Earth-16 all their life... that can't, won't, just leave. But will they?


**Title: Interdimensional**

**Author: Fighter1357**

**Date Published: 6/8/12**

**A/N: This is a one-shot and I hope you guys like. Please, please, please leave a review. I wrote this before YJ Invasion, so… yeah. I also had to do MAJOR editing and if I missed something, please accept my dearest apologies and a cookie. (::) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Captain America, Iron Man, or Young Justice. Gosh, I wish. Nor do I own Rita's Italian Ice… which I could go for right now… **

* * *

**Meeting:**

* * *

It was a nice day actually in the cave.

Wally and Artemis weren't fighting and were actually sitting on the couch having a debate on who was better: Captain America or Iron Man. It wasn't very heated nor was it much an argument. It was more of Pros and Cons argument. Robin was watching, throwing in a few things here and there and M'gann was cooking happily and chatting aimlessly with Connor who just nodded and 'Mmhmmed' at the right moments.

Kaldur was reading a big book and Zatanna was reading, silently, over his shoulder.

It was…nice and even Canary was having a nice day off.

"Look, Captain America can easily win over Iron Man with a simple flick of the wrist. He just throws the shield and **bam**. Off with his head!" Wally exclaimed, clapping his hands together to exaggerate the bam. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"But Iron Man just lifts his hands and an energy blast comes out and vaporizes the shield!" She turned fully to stare at him. "Pretty simple actually."

"I don't know Arty. With the power that Captain America throws it Iron Man not might have enough time," Wally retorted and sipped a bit of root beer from his glass. Artemis frowned, contemplating the idea. Robin watched warily, waiting, just waiting for someone to snap. But, at least they were making an effort, right?

Still, with the way Artemis was poised with her arms crossed and feet firmly planted on the floor, even though she and Wally were sitting on the couch, you could tell that one mistake from him would be bad. Wally, however, was relaxed with his arms behind his head and he stared at Artemis by tilting his head slightly to the side. His vibrant red hair was naturally spiked up and was ruffled where his hands had slid against it. Artemis had her regular ponytail.

Each team member was dressed in their civvies but were promptly ready in case a mission was called for them by Batman.

"True," Artemis said slowly, "But Iron Man could at least have the decency to duck. Right?" She looked up, expecting an answer, mainly one of agreement. Wally frowned and looked away, avoiding direct eye contact. She smirked.

"Yeah, he could duck. Now, if you think about it, the Pro to Captain America is that he's always like the way he is. Buff. Iron Man doesn't _always _have his suit. If there's trouble, Captain America can just jump in. Mr. Stark, however, can not," Wally nodded, confirming this answer. He grinned.

Artemis's smirked had been wiped from her face as she frowned with this new contemplation of thought. "Yeah. Now, who would win in a full out fight? Captain America or Iron Man?" she said, her frowning deepening.

Wally stared at the ceiling in thought. "That's like asking who would win. Batman or Superman." They both looked at each other.

"Batman," Was said simultaneously. Robin cracked a smile at their answers and so did M'gann.

"Guys! I made cupcakes!" She exclaimed, pulling out freshly baked cupcakes. They were not, surprisingly, burnt and were, actually, just right. Wally zipped over before anyone else had really moved. He leaned on the counter and snatched one, not even bothering the fact that it was hot. He bit into it and his face became dreamy.

"That. Is. A-MA-ZING," He exclaimed, grinning and stuffing another cupcake in his mouth. Artemis rolled her eyes and took one, biting into it.

"-That's good-"

"-chewy-"

"-Great! Nice job-"

"-Well done-"

"-Sweet-"

M'gann beamed at all the positive responses she got. She smiled and pulled out another batch. Wally was about to make a grab but she snatched his hand away. "These one's need frosting first."

"So they'll be sweet like you?"

"Uh, sure Wally."

Artemis almost gagged on her cupcake in discomfort. Connor glared at the speedster but the ginger was oblivious to the glare. Robin rolled his eyes and took another one, basking in the cupcakes sweetness. He wondered if he should give M'gann one of his mom's recipes.

The team chatted aimlessly for awhile and watched as Wally attempted, and failed, to flirt with M'gann. Well, he got the flirting down but actually having some positive response was not in the equation.

Suddenly, a bright grey blue light erupted from their living area. The light was huge and it shined brightly until slightly turning down it's glare.

They surrounded it.

"Should I touch it?" Wally asked, staring at his team.

"And probably get vaporized Kid Idiot? Uh, no. I wouldn't but help yourself," the archer smiled graciously and gestured toward the light, grinning much to sweetly in his direction. He, in response, stuck his tongue out at her. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps we should get Batman. I do not recommend anyone touching it, nor entering. I believe it is a type of portal," Kaldur said, glancing at his book from the corner of his eyes. Zatanna frowned.

"I agree. It might be a portal but… I'm not sure. I say we get Canary and Batman. Say Aye!"

"Aye," everyone chorused, much to their own amusement.

Zatanna grinned and she beamed, glad they played along with her pirate mood.

"I heard Canary and Batman- Whoa," Black Canary walked in. She froze when she saw the portal. Her blue eyes widened, "Kids, get away from that," She said warningly, walking forward. The team took three large steps back cautiously.

Black Canary walked forward and inspected it. She lifted her hand to her ear, finally and spoke into it.

"This is Black Canary calling Batman. Yes, we have a bit of a situation here at the mountain. No. No one's hurt. Dire? Uh, sure. Well, how am I supposed to know what you mean?" Black canary scowled and she lifted her head to the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"Yes. Just get over here," She groaned. "Over and out."

"I'll kill that man so help me I will. Anyway, Batman's on his way with Flash. You guys stay away from that thing. I don't know what it is or does and frankly I don't want to find out," she glared at each one sternly, daring one of them to argue. They nodded politely and wandered over to the couch.

"Man!" Yawned Wally, stretching his arms up high, "I'm tired."

Artemis rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You're always tired. Get used to it," She lifted an eyebrow toward him but he shrugged and pulled out a nutrition bar from his pocket.

_Recognize Batman 02_

_Recognize Flash 04_

The computerized voice spoke out, letting the names echo of the walls. Batman and Flash appeared.

Batman walked stoically toward the light portal unsure whether of not to get closer. He pulled out some sort of device and held it up to the portal. He frowned when it beeped, a red light flashing.

"It's an interdimensional portal. Stay away. It could either suck us in or bring something out," he warned, stepping back. The kids stood up, watching curiously. Flash frowned too and walked over to the Bats. "I think if it could suck us in it would have taken the children by now. It's safe, at least, on this side, I have no idea about the other side. I wonder what dimension it leads too…" The speedsters voice trailed off and he frowned, staring up at the ceiling in thought, mainly thinking of the Justice Lords. **[1]**

"Can we close it?" Black Canary asked, stepping forward.

Batman frowned. "No, whatever is holding it in place is strong. We won't be able to close it unless whoever or whatever on that side does for us," He replied. "So, you think someone plans on coming through?"

He nodded to Canary's answer and she frowned, staring at it.

Suddenly, a foot came out from it.

"Back. Away." Batman said warningly, gesturing for the team and Flash to move. Black Canary frowned and stared at the oncoming foot utterly confused.. "Wait, is that a chuck?"

She was right. The foot coming out contained a chuck. Then a leg appeared and the foot was planted on the ground. And then a girl, deciding it was safe, jumped out. She had blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. She wore an orange t-shirt that said 'CAMP HALF-BLOOD' on it and shorts. Her eyes landed on the first thing she saw. Batman.

So she lunged at him, taking the man by surprise. She barreled into his chest and sent them both flying. They tumbled. The team, Flash and Black Canary watched in surprise, wondering who this girl was and why she attacked _the _Batman.

Batman landed in a crouch after having thrown the girl off him. The girl stood up, her eyes were dangerously dark.

Once both of them were on their feet she pulled out a long bronze dagger. "Where is he?" she snarled. Batman stared at her, as did everyone else, confused. Having been paying attention to the scandal they had not noticed two other kids come through the portal. "Who?" Batman asked.

Obviously the girl hadn't wanted this answer as she snarled and her eyes turned murderous. "You know. Where is he? My boyfriend?"

"Annabeth, Annabeth calm down," A voice said behind them. Everyone spun around, even Annabeth, to the voice.

A boy and girl were standing there. The girl had spiky black hair electric blue eyes that darted around the room. She wore a 'Death to Barbie' shirt and camo pants and Nikes. She had a quiver full of arrows and her compound bow was cocked and ready for action.

The boy had a floppy black hair and dark onyx eyes. He was pale and tan at the same time and wore black clothes with white Nikes. He had a black sword drawn and was ready to jump into action. The girl stepped forward.

"Sorry about that. Annabeth's boyfriend has been missing for a few days. He was accidentally sent into a another dimension!" She rolled her eyes, as if she couldn't believe he had actually done that. "She's sorry, aren't you Annabeth?" The way she spoke to 'Annabeth' made it seem that she was a dog and not a human who looked ready to stab the next person that came near her with her dagger.

Annabeth growled but she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, but nodded nonetheless. "Whoa, wait a minute? Is that Batman? Nico! Quick, take a picture!" She nudged the boy, staring at Batman with wide eyes. The boy, Nico, fumbled with his pockets before pulling out a camera and, before Batman could protest, he snapped a picture.

"Cool," The girl said and then grinned. "My name is Thalia Grace. That is Annabeth Chase." She pointed them out. Annabeth huffed and crossed her arms in impatience. "Nico Di Angelo," The boy said, bobbing his head up and down, confirming the statement as if no one would believe him.

"We're looking for Percy Jackson. Do you know him?" Thalia said. Annabeth finally sighed and stepped forward. "Sorry about my actions. I'm just nervous. This isn't the first time he's disappeared-"

"How many times has he disappeared?" Artemis piped up, staring at Annabeth.

Annabeth had to think for a moment, which didn't look good. "About three times, give or take. And, seriously, I get impish every time now. Wondering if another deity is rising to take over our world!" Annabeth groaned. "And I get overprotective of the dope," She grinned weakly and shook her head, remembering something of the past.

Artemis frowned.

"So, we now he was accidentally sent here by Lou Ellen a friend of ours while she was practicing spells-"

Zatanna looked up.

"-so, we've been searching for him for a few days." Thalia said and shifted her weight to her right foot. "Have you heard of him here? Any explosions anywhere? They tend to follow him," She grinned weakly and the boy, Nico? shook his head.

Batman frowned. "No portals have opened up anywhere else as far as I know." He swept his hand through the air and a holographic keyboard appeared, along with a screen in the air.

Nico rocked back on his heels and whistled. "If we weren't demigods, I'd get that for my cabin," he said simply, staring at the holographic computer hungrily. Thalia pushed him slightly and shot him a warning glance.

"Wait, _demigods? _What's that?" Wally asked. Thalia groaned and Annabeth shook her head. "Nico…" Her voice trailed off. Nico blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Demigods are what we are. You know the gods from the Greek and roman myths?"

Everyone nodded. Even Batman, who had turned his attention toward the exchange, when he heard the word _demigods. _Thinking of Diana, he sent her a quick message.

"Wait," he called out, "Wonder Woman is coming, she needs to hear this."

Everyone nodded and Annabeth shifted impatiently, her grey eyes flitting nervously 'round the room.

_Recognize Wonder Woman 03_

The Amazon appeared in a yellow flash of light and moved forward toward Batman, staring at everyone with a confused look. "Care to get me up to date?" she asked, turning toward Batman with an amused look.

"These children here are from an Alternate Dimension, once where the Greek and apparently Roman gods exist. They're looking for a friend, Percy Jackson."

"Oh," she muttered and then turned toward the demigods, "You're demigods, aren't you? Hmmm, Diana of Themyscria, daughter of Hippolatya**[2]**. I'm an Amazon."

All the demigods nodded and Thalia looked amused. "An Amazon? I'm a hunter of Artemis, Percy, my cousin, meet out version of the Amazon's, not sure what happened there though," she informed them and then shrugged.

Thalia glanced at Diana (who was getting a bit more detailed version of what was going on) yet continued on what she had been about to say, "Well, at least, in our dimension, they still exist. And they go around having affairs with mortals. We, the result, are demigods. I am a daughter of Zeus king of the gods and god of lightning and I'm an illegal child, I wasn't supposed to be born because of some stupid oath that was made. Nico here is a son of Hades the god of the underworld so he's mister creepy. He's not illegal though as he was born in the 30's before the oath was made. Percy is illegal too cuz' he's a son of Poseidon god of the oceans and earth shaker and storm bringer. Don't get him angry or else you'll regret it. Annabeth-"

"I'll do it myself, thanks Thals," Annabeth smiled and sighed. "I'm a daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Look, this is cool telling you guys about us. But we need to find Percy? And Thals, get everyone else."

"Wait," Batman interrupted. "Who is _everyone else?" _he growled.

Annabeth, none of the demigods actually, didn't flinch, while everyone else did under the tone of the mans voice. Minus Robin, of course. "Uh, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Katie and Lou Ellen? Look, we need them. I have trust issues and, frankly, so does Nico. I don't trust you, alright?" Annabeth growled in a tone almost as menacing.

They glared at each other, neither backing down.

"Uh, let's just let them get their friends…" M'gann suggested weakly but faltered as Kaldur shook his head. Robin, Wally and Connor stared at Thalia and Nico. Nico was staring at the floor and Thalia was making jerky movements with her hands, as if she had ADHD. He blue eyes sprung everywhere every once in a while and she fingered her silver bow.

Nico eyes' wandered lazily around the room, every once in a while his eyes froze, staring at something and then they would then start and wander again.

Annabeth and Batman glared at each other until Annabeth turned around and stomped through the portal. You could see through it now and could see a valley and odd looking cabins and a big blue house with a nice white trim.

You could see it ripple, like water and you could see kids with armor and weapons. Annabeth was talking to them and a few kids were nodding and staring through the portal as if they could see the other side and at them.

A girl with brown stringy, and brown piggy eyes glared at the portal and then she began stomping toward it. Annabeth grabbed her arm and shook her head and said something but the girl simply shrugged it off. Annabeth rolled her eyes and suddenly the brown haired girl was in the room. She stomped right over to Batman and glared at him.

"Look, we need Prissy, I mean, Percy back. You're going to give him back. Cause I need my punching bag back," she snarled. Batman stared down at her and said nothing. She didn't even flinch. Annabeth appeared and she sighed.

"Clarisse-"

"Shut up Wise Girl," Clarisse snarled. Annabeth rolled her eyes and scowled. Superboy, finally having enough, grabbed Clarisse on the shoulder. "Enough," he snarled. She spun around and took out her spear, Maimer.

"Touch me and I swear-"

"Enough of this. I will search of Percy Jackson. Superboy, stand down," Batman growled, his tone commanding and his eyes narrowed under the cowl, annoyed by the intruders and tired of Superboy's attitude. He turned around and began typing, going all detective on them. Clarisse glared at Superboy who glared back. Annabeth rolled her eyes and watched as Travis and PJO Connor and Katie, Rachel and Lou Ellen walked through the portal. They stood silently by Thalia and Nico and the Young Justice team stared at them.

Travis and PJO Connor stared at the Flash with wide eyes. The man shifted uncomfortably. "Dude, Connor that's the Flash!" Travis whispered and then suddenly appeared by Flash's side. He jumped in surprise and Black Canary snickered. "Man, Flash, Connor and I have all your comics!"

"Comics?" The Flash asked, curious at the mention of _comics. _He was a comic book in the other dimension?

Annabeth walked over. "In our dimension you guys are only comic books. There's the Flash, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman…" She frowned. "Travis and Connor have all of yours and I think Nico has Batman's," She snickered and Nico looked over. "What? No, no I don't," he said hurriedly.

Thalia burst out in laughter and Batman shot her an irritated glance.

"Aw, come _on _Nico. We know you spend hours in your cabin with a cape and cowl and pretend to be Batman." The daughter of Zeus nudged him and she laughed. Nico's face went red as he stuttered to defend himself.

Batman looked up and then back down, shaking his head slightly. Robin's face almost went as red as Nico's and he stared at the son of Hades. The team all stared at him as well with blank faces. Wally couldn't refrain from snickering.

"I mean…no I don't…wait…how did you know that?" He turned on her and Thalia straightened.

"You are a huntress?" Nico said and snickered at her face. "Yeah, but just because I'm a huntress of Artemis-"

Artemis looked up, suddenly interested.

"Doesn't mean I can't watch my cousin! I'm worried about my little bro!" She laughed.

"No match," Batman said suddenly and he turned around. "He's not here," Batman said monotonously. Annabeth frowned but before she could say anything a girl with black hair stepped up.

"Hi, um, Sir. My name is Lou Ellen daughter of Hecate the goddess of Magic-" Zatanna looked up in surprise, staring at the girl.

"-he's here. I know this is the dimension and, I know not to tell you wrong and all, but I know he is. My insides are just tingling," She smiled nervously. Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Great, glad we can trust you insides. I think your Spleen is telling you to shut up, I think you should trust it." Lou Ellen glared at her and then turned to Batman.

"I can check, if you'd like of course."

Batman frowned and then nodded.

Annabeth looked at Lou Ellen gratefully. "Thanks."

The girl nodded and then closed her eyes, muttering under her breath. A bright light filled the room and you could hear as she whispered the words. They were not, however, backwards like Zatanna's but in Ancient Greek, so ancient that even the demigods could only pick up a few words.

The light died down and Lou Ellen looked fairly proud of herself.

"Alright, since we're in this dimension I have a stronger _signal _you could say. The reason you can't locate him is because _Percy Jackson _is not here."

Annabeth frowned. "But you said-"

Lou Ellen smiled and continued, interrupting the daughter of Athena. "You see, he took up one of the characters. Normally, one of you wouldn't exist. He became someone completely different. Actually, he became someone in this room." Lou Ellen nodded and grinned, proud of herself for finding this out.

Batman silently hoped it wasn't Richard, as then they would take him away.

"Well, who is it?" Annabeth said impatiently. She stared at Lou hoping to glare the information out of her.

Lou stared at someone. "Kid Flash. That's who he is."

Everyone froze and every single demigods turned toward Kid Flash (He was in uniform, he and the team changed when the portal appeared) and he stared at them.

"What?" he asked bewildered. Flash froze as well, staring at the floor with widened eyes behind the cowl. Annabeth walked toward Kid Flash and ripped off his cowl. When she saw the freckles, the emerald green eyes and vibrant red hair she turned toward Lou Ellen. "Nuh uh, that is not my boyfriend."

Lou Ellen tired not to smile. Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Travis, and PJO Connor were already snickering at Wally.

"Excuse me?" Wally said. Annabeth turned around on him. "What's your name?"

"Wally West?" He asked her, uncertainly, as if he wasn't sure himself. Lou Ellen snickered. "That's him. I have a spell, just in case. It'll turn him back to Percy-"

"Tell me about yourself," Annabeth demanded Wally. Robin, Artemis and M'gann all stared at Wally in shock. Wally fumbled a bit with his hands and then was suddenly gone in, well, a flash. He came back in his usual garb of clothing. Jeans and a button up blue shirt.. Running a hand through his hair, he begun, "Uh, well. Hey, Uncle Barry? Can I tell them, you know…"

Barry nodded, still frowning.

"Uh, okay then. Well, I'm Wally West-"

"No joke, kid dumbass-"

"Shut up Artie. Anyway, well. I'm fifteen. My parents names are Rudolph and Mary West. My mother… she went insane when I was younger and my dad was abusive."

The demigods, even Clarisse, snarled and Wally smiled weakly, still stumbling with his hands. Annabeth frowned. "Wow, well, your stepfather, your first one anyway, he was pretty bad. I don't know if he hit you, or Percy, he never said."

Kid Flash frowned. "Great, even in a different dimension my family life sucks!"

"Not really," Nico piped up suddenly, "your mom makes amazing blue cookies."

"Oh, cool. Well, anyway, abusive father-"

The Young Justice team frowned, wondering why they didn't know this.

"-I got my powers at eleven in a Lab accident and was hospitalized-"

"Really! Even in another dimension he still had life or death situations!" Annabeth complained, throwing her hands up in the air.

"What did he do in your dimension?" Robin piped up, turning in the demigods' direction.

"Well, he blew up a mountain, he fought, like, five titans and the goddess of the earth, he worked with greek fire, has gotten in countless battles with Greek monsters, he-" Annabeth suddenly had tears in her eyes. Thalia and Katie moved forward to comfort her. "He said he's fifteen! He's been here freaking fifteen years!" The girl wailed, lifting her face from Thalia's shoulders.

Lou Ellen turned to Wally quickly, who looked extremely guilty. "Should I do it?"

"Will it hurt?"

"I don't know."

"Okay then, what if I'm not him?"

"It won't effect you."

"Cool. Ready."

"Alright-"

"Wait!" Flash yelled, stepping forward, "does he have to do this?" He sounded panicked, like he desperately wanted it all to be wrong. Wally and the YJ team looked at him, as well as the demigods'. Thalia stepped forward.

"Look, I've known the guy ever since I woke up on a hill after I was turned into a tree because I died. Yes. His mother is hysterical. We need him back, heck! He's the best sword fighter in the last 400 years, CHB needs him back! We need him back! Annabeth needs him back!"

Flash frowned.

Artemis walked over to Wally and gave him a hug. "So long Baywatch," she smiled and stepped away. Robin walked over and grinned at his best friend. "You're and will always be, my best bud-"

Nico winced inwardly.

"-and will always be like a brother. I'm willing to give you up, if you're willing to go. It's your choice. I'll always remember the good times, like when he painted the Batmobile pink-"

Batman grunted and the boys both grinned.

"Thanks Rob."

M'gann squealed and gave him a hug. "Your poor flirting attempts always me feel weird, but I liked it!" She gave him a small kiss and the demigods' watched in interest. "You're a faithful supporter in my cooking!"

"Well, sugar, they were good," he replied.

"Thanks Wally."

Zatanna walked over and gave him a hug. He smiled at her and she nodded back, then stepped away.

Connor walked over and then stood there awkwardly, well, they both did. "Uh, bye. You were a good friend."

"You were too Supes'."

"Thanks for… stuff."

"No problem… I think," Wally replied, looking away. Connor stepped down and Aqualad walked over and embraced his friend. He pulled away and smiled. "Wally, it was a pleasure working with you. Your ideas were always… interesting," Aqualad laughed and the speedster along with him. "I would like to say you will be missed," the atlantean went on.

Wally turned toward his uncle and gave him a big hug, mumbling a word of encouragement and that he'll be okay. Flash gave his nephew a pained look but then returned the hug. "I'll miss you Wallman."

Wally nodded and then turned to Lou Ellen. "Ready."

The girl nodded and lifted her hands. The Earth-16 occupants watched with close eyes. M'gann and Artemis and Zatanna had tears in their eyes. Even Robin was sad to see his friend go. Aqualad and Connor were watching their friend leave.

"1... 2... 3..." Lou Ellen mumbled and then a light burst forth from her hands, engulfing the red-head. It blew him back into the wall and suddenly it died. But Wally was gone. A boy in an orange shirt and khakis and Nike's was leaning against the wall, grasping his onyx hair. He groaned softly. Annabeth rushed forward and leaned over, falling onto her knees.

"Seaweed Brain," she muttered, but everyone heard it.

"Uh," he groaned, "Annabeth, I had the weirdest dream. I was in one of Travis's comic books-" suddenly, the boy opened his eyes. Young Justice gasped. They were a brilliant sea green. Flash had tears in his eyes and he chocked. They were so close to the boys old emerald green, Wally was officially gone.

He looked at Annabeth. "That wasn't a dream, was it?"

She shook her head.

He nodded and hefted himself up, "Well, okay then. Hey Wise Girl."

She smiled, "Hey Seaweed Brain. I-"

"Cut the love crap guys," Thalia moaned, "You can get to that later. But I have some chocolate to get too and I want to get back to sleeping in the woods. Oh, and hey Seaweed Brain!"

"Don't call me that Pinecone face."

"Call me Pinecone face and I'll call you Seaweed brain, deal with it."

They both glared at each other, and Thalia's arms had electricity around her; the air began to smell like Ozone. The air around Percy seemed to solidify as the water molecules joined together.

Everyone from Earth-16 watched the exchange, but was interrupted by Nico groaning.

"Aw, don't fight!"

"SHUT UP DEATH BREATH!" They yelled simultaneously and then glanced at Nico and each other and then burst out laughing.

Everyone from CHB rolled their eyes and Clarisse, Katie, Connor, Travis, and Lou Ellen waved good bye as they jumped back to their dimension.

Thalia and Nico went over and gave Percy a hug and then they too left. Percy whispered something to Annabeth and then she left, looking quite reluctant.

Percy Jackson turned toward them, staring at the floor.

"Uh, Hi. I guess I should formally introduce myself; my name is Perseus Jackson, though I go by Percy. I'm the son of Poseidon-" he never got to finish as the team rushed forward to give him once last hug. He smiled and hug them back. "You were the best team I could always ask for… maybe I'll read your comics." It was an attempt to lighten the mood, and it did but only slightly.

Flash moved forward and placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. The boy looked up and they shared a smile but then he had to walked back toward the portal. Standing with one foot in it, he turned back and smiled toward the League. "Maybe I can visit sometime. Bye, I'll miss you guys." And then he was gone. The portal closed and it was done.

M'gann burst into to tears with Flash, who seemed to have broken down. Robin looked like he realized a family member had just died. Artemis looked like she regretted something while Connor seemed angry. Kaldur look disappointed but happy for his former teammate.

Wonder Woman wiped a tear away and turned back toward the Zeta-beams. Batman, of course, looked emotionless, but nonetheless he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe a real Wally West will appear sometime," he said, but almost no one but Flash and Robin heard it.

Flash looked up and smiled, thinking of the interdimensional tides that ran the universe.

Besides, it's all just interdimensional.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**I have this thing where I always use the title as the last word in the story, well, generally. It differs. **

**I'm happy with this and hope you enjoyed reading it; it was fun to write and I hope it was fun to read. **

**I had actually thought of this idea in January so getting it out in June was like… whoa. **

**[1] So what if I mentioned the Justice Lords! It's called _Fanfiction_ people! **

**[2] I spelled that wrong. Sue me. **

**Anyway, review? Hope it meet your needs as a crossover! I didn't want to do the general "YJ are demigods!" thing and I think this was a good replacement. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
